


The crystal snow falls and we get closer

by sugamentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Fluff, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fuckboy Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Playboy Jeon Jungkook, Shy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yoonmin fluff, bts hogwarts au, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamentia/pseuds/sugamentia
Summary: BTS Hogwarts AU where Jimin is a Slytherin student that thinks he doesn't fit his house and a mysterious guy named Min Yoongi takes him on an adventure to change his mind.akamy excuse to write soft and smutty Christmas yoonmin





	The crystal snow falls and we get closer

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is going to be a series of Bangtan in Hogwarts. The first chapter is pretty small, but soon there will be more!

* * *

 

Jimin always felt out of place, lost in this world that had no place for him.

He felt he was like a tinny ball of fluff that everyone wanted as a friend but no one truly loved. 

He hoped things might change after entering Hogwarts. With discovering he was a wizard and all... Now he had friends, actually, he had great friends. He loved spending his free afternoons doing mischevious things with Tae and Jungkook. Occasionally they would prank younger students and together with Hoseok, they would sneak into the kitchens to steal some late night snacks. In that aspect, his life had improved. Jimin was _almost_ happy. But that feeling changed everytime he had to sleep.

See, the problem was that his friends were from different houses - Jungkook and Hoseok belonged to Gryffindor and Taehyung belong to Hufflepuff. Every time he had to say goodbye to them, Jimin´s soul would slightly crush. It wasn´t that he hated Slytherin. Actually, he quite liked the house and all aspects related. What he hated was the cold stony and humid walls of the dungeons that seemed to suffocate him in loneliness. Jimin felt that his bubbly and friendly personality clashed too much with the other students, that brushed him off like a piece of dirt. 

So he found himself still lost in the world. Living the same routine every day: wake up, have breakfast with his friends, go to class, spend his free time with a book, have lunch, practice to get in the Quidditch team, read some more, have dinner and retrieve to the dorms and wait for darkness to consume him.

~~Life was great.~~

* * *

 

It was late December and Jimin was preparing to spend his second ever Christmas at Hogwarts. Due to family complications, he had stayed the previous year and found himself loving it. The quietness of the school combined with the excessive decorations made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of food found in the Great Hall. 

But before everyone left, he decided to exchange gifts with his closest friends, that forced him to open his right there in front of them. He received a large burgundy knitted sweater with "Be happy" written in gold on the front from Hoseok (that Jimin suspected he had knitted himself), a large butterbeer bottle from Taehyung (only Merlin knows where that came from) and a brand new set of chess from Kookie. 

They had one last meal together in the Great Hall, finally being able to sit at the same table, due to the lack of students filling their respective house tables. 

" _Jiminie-_ are you going to be ok _?"_ Tae leaned to whisper in his ear

"Yeah Tae, It´s just two weeks."

"I know. But you´re going to be all alone. And I know you-"

"It´s fine Tae, I swear."

"Just promise if you need company, you´ll write."

"I promise" Jimin lied forcing a smile that Taehyung seemed to buy.

 

A few days after everyone had left, Jimin started spending his time reading about Quidditch and roaming through the empty corridors of the castle. On a particularly chilly day, he decided to read outside. He picked up his book and left the common room humming happily through the desolate corridors on his way to the middle courtyard. 

He picked a spot on the bench under the big oak tree that shadowed half of the garden. He sat down, took a deep breath inhaling the crisp cold brize of winter and diving into his new favourite book: _The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor_.

Soon enough, Jimin lost himself in the pages, and the only sound in the whole courtyard was the wind and the pages flipping. On a particular flip, Jimin cut himself on the page, letting out a loud curse.

" _Fuck_ " Jimin whined

"I didn't know an innocent angel like you could curse" he heard a low voice mumble behind him

Surprised at the sudden voice, Jimin turned around to face his mysterious company only to run into none other than Min Yoongi. Of course, he knew who he was. Who wouldn't? Yoongi, also known as Suga, was a Slytherin student 2 years older than Jimin himself, and not only he was part of the Quidditch team but recently had become a prefect. Not that he wanted to - that was clear to everyone in the school. He was probably the most incompetent prefect Jimin had ever seen/heard of. He seemed to be always missing out of the picture. And that was one of the reasons Jimin was surprised to see him there.

"I'm not as innocent as I look. And next time please do announce yourself. You could have given me a heart attack" Jimin replied a little smugly

Yoongi stared at him with a straight face until he broke out a forced laughter.

"Ahahaha, I'm surprised. I also didn't know Park Jimin talked back to his hyungs. I must say I find that very interesting." He added making Jimin's eyes widen at the statement.  

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this, but you kind of ruined the mood" he motioned to his book.

"I was kidding. It's fine" Yoongi smiled and Jimin wondered if it was the first time he had seen the boy smile - or emit any kind of emotion by all means. "You're the type that gets sucked into the book?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Familiar with the feeling?"

"I was..."

"Not anymore?"

"Kind of got bored with books. After so many, nothing seemed to be new and interesting. And living the action is always better than reading about it."

"That´s funny coming from you." Jimin snarled back

"Excuse me?"

"You aren´t really known for «living the action» as you say. Actually, I think I´ve never seen you move by your will."

"Jealous of not seeing me getting action?" 

Jimin was about to argue back, but Yoongi saw it coming, walking away immediately.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jimin screamed, standing up and following the dark-haired man. 

"Living the adventure. Wanna come?" Yoongi asked, turning around and offering his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously too late for Christmas, but I hope it still keeps your heart warm on cold days.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Come and discuss Slytherin Yoonmin on my twitter and tumblr @sugamentia <3


End file.
